


The Morningstar Job (ART)

by huntformagic



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Alec Hardison, Bisexual Eliot Spencer, Demisexual Parker, Don't worry he gets better, F/M, Fanmix, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntformagic/pseuds/huntformagic
Summary: Eliot knows that he's going to die before them, well before. He even knows he's going to hell. But when he actually dies, he's still not ready for it. Neither are Parker or Hardison; they're going to do everything in their power to avenge him. Even if they have to face down the Devil himself. Because Lucifer Morningstar is definitely alive and well in Los Angeles.





	The Morningstar Job (ART)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161338849@N02/43725087450/in/dateposted-public/)

 

  


 

If you would like to go give this mix a listen it's available on here ([Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22amsl7vpotixofa5q6d3rhua/playlist/6LzEb7lAvAyV0GdMcs9mUC?si=d80R6AfKQki6WLpUgoD6iA))

**Author's Note:**

> My work would not exist without DelektorskiChick's amazing fic. If you haven't given it a read you definitely should go do that right now.


End file.
